I Will Said 'I Love You'
by 13.07blackeyes
Summary: "...Aku memang pecundang tidak mengatakan ini dari dulu. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Maaf, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan saat ini kau punya kekasih. Maafkan aku karena aku masih jatuh cinta padamu..."/KyuMin/BL/Don't Like/Don't Read


I Will Said 'I Love You'

T

KyuMin/BL

Disclamer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan. Saya cuma minjem nama dan FF abal ini asli buatan saya

Warning : Typo(s),gaje, membingungkan dan lain-lain

.

enJOY!

.

**-Kyuhyun Pov-**

Wajahnya semanis gula. Atau bahkan lebih manis daripada itu. Madu? Sakarin? Tidak, lebih dari itu! Lebih dari segala pemanis yang kau tau. Gula kapas berwarna merah muda mungkin bisa menggambarkan sosoknya. Matanya? Lebih indah dari batu Zamrud. Kulitnya? Selembut kulit bayi dan segala yang ada pada dirinya mampu membuatku layaknya pengguna zat adiktif. Ingin terus memandanginya. Ingin terus mendengar suaranya. Dan satu permintaan yang bagiku sangat muluk. Yaitu memilikinya.

Terlalu muluk? Baiklah, aku menurunkan permintaanku. Aku ingin kalian membiarkanku untuk terus memandangnya. Atau bahkan untuk tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Masih terlalu muluk? Sudahlah! Kalian tak bisa merubah permintaanku lagi!

Melalui jendela ini, aku bisa memandangnya. Tiap pagi, tiap sore,tiap malam, setiap saat. Dia ada selalu ada di kamar saat aku ingin memandangnya. Dia tak pernah menutup jendelanya. Seakan memberi kesempatan bagiku untuk terus memandangnya. Apa aku seperti maniak? Maniak seorang Lee Sungmin tetanggaku? Tetangga lamaku? Orang yang sudah mencuri perhatianku? Dan yang membuat aku merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta? Ya ya ya, anggap saja aku maniak. Satu lagi, aku sekarang benar-benar mengerti. Cinta memang datang pada siapa saja. Tak peduli jenis kelaminnya apa dan tak peduli kapanpun itu.

Rasa ini sudah lama ku rasakan. Dari pertama melihatnya hingga sekarang. Entah berapa lamua aku sudah memendam perasaan ini tanpa berani mengatakannya. Dan aku sadar jika sebenarnya aku tak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya. Salahku sendiri yang tak berani untuk memulainya. Dan akhirnya, ia punya seorang kekasih. Tiap malam aku melihatnya menatap bintang. Dengan ponselnya dan berbicara lewat benda pintar itu. Apa takdirku memang tak bisa memilikinya? Entahlah..

**-Sungmin PoV-**

Kembali aku memergokinya tengah menatap ke arah jendelaku. Tidak hanya sekali. Berkali-kali. Hingga aku hapal baik tentang kebiasaannya itu. Hell, jika berani berbicaralah padaku. Apa aku seperti monster? Mungkin iya. Aku berubah jadi monster hanya karena menunggunya. Menunggu untuk kapan dia memulai. Menunggu untuk seluruh waktuku. Hingga di sampai titik terakhir, aku lelah untuk menunggu. Dan aku menemukan seseorang untuk mengalihkanku sejenak padanya. Sebut saja pelarian!

Aku tahu semua tentangnya. Dari tanggal lahirnya hingga ukuran sepatunya. Hal yang tak adil jika dia tak mengetahui apa-apa tentangku. Dan aku sengaja membuka jendela dan membiarkannya leluasa mengetahui kegiatanku,hobiku dan segalanya tentangku. Aku juga rela untuk tak keluar kamar. Hingga aku merasa lelah. Lelah dan sia-sia.

Cho Kyuhyun itu membuatku gila. Ia memiliki pesona yang tak bisa ku tampik begitu saja. Dan dia telah merebut hatiku. Kemudian membiarkannya tergantung dan terombang ambing. Beginikah sakitnya jatuh cinta? Aku sungguh tak meminta rasa ini datang. Aku punya sejuta alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi yang ku ingat hanya beberapa. Senyumnya, pesonanya,tingkah lakunya dan.. Ah! Aku lupa

Aku tau dia jatuh cinta padaku. Darimana aku tau? Dari adiknya yang suka membuka rahasia itu. Hahahaha. Dan aku berharap seekor burung bisa berbicara dan menyampaikan padanya jika aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tunggu saja sampai kiamat Lee Sungmin! Dan kau akan mati penasaran akan cinta yang tak terbalas!

...

Ada sebuah titik di mana manusia akan merasa jengah, putus asa, ataupun lelah. Apalagi menunggu hal yang tak pasti. Seperti Sungmin misalnya. Menunggu seorang pecundang yang entah kapan memulai untuk menjalani sebuah kisah cinta yang manis. Sungmin butuh kepastian walaupun ia tau jika Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi jika Kyuhyun belum bertindak apa-apa, Sungmin jadi ingin mundur saja dan menyerah untuk menunggu. Kemudian mencari yang lain atau membiarkan rasa cinta ini yang entah kapan terbalaskan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Laki-laki itu hanya mengakui jika dirinya adalah seorang pecundang ulung. Sejak pertama melihat Sungmin, dirinya merasa tertarik hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta. Tapi ia hanya takut sakit hati dan memilih untuk diam. Dan perlahan perasaan itu makin kuat, tak bisa terbendung lagi namun apa yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun menjadi kenyataan. Sungmin memiliki kekasih dan dirinya hanya bisa menahan sakit. Tapi tetap saja,salah Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terlalu lama.

Ia jenuh dan berniat untuk menghirup udara di luar. Karena jendela yang ia tunggu untuk terbuka itu tak kunjung menunjukkan pergerakan. Ia berdiri di halaman dan melempar pandangannya ke arah samping. Ia terkekeh saat melihat beberapa gumpalan kertas berserakan di halaman rumah tetangganya. Itu berisi teka teki perasaannya. Pada sang pemilik rumah di sampingnya. Lee Sungmin. Entah senang sekali Kyuhyun bermain teka-teki. Hingga pemilik rumah pun keluar dan terkejut melihat seluruh kertas yang berserakan.

"Mwo? Kertas-kertas ini lagi? Ugh!"

Sungmin memunguti satu persatu kertas yang ada di halamannya. Ia tak tau siapa yang membuatnya. Ia menyatukan seluruh tumpukan gumpalan kertas ke sebuah keranjang sampah. Dia tidak tau jika Kyuhyun yang membuat semua itu. Ia juga malu untuk bertanya..

"Apa ada bacaannya?"

Sungmin mengambil sebuah gumpalan kertas dan membukanya. Membaca kertas kusut itu yang dirinya kira hanya kertas kosong. Hanya tertulis angka 1. Kemudian ia membuka gumpalan kertas lagi di keranjang sampah. Hasilnya kosong. Ia terus membuka hampir semuanya dan rata-rata kosong. Ia tak menyerah dan mencoba membuka lagi sebuah gumpalan kertas. Dan tertulis angka 4. Ia rela mengorek-ngorek tempat sampahnya lagi dan menemukan gumpalan kertas terakhir, itu bertuliskan angka 3.

"Apa-apaan maksudnya?"

Ia berfikir sejenak. Mengurutkan angkanya? 1,3,4? Apa artinya? Atau 1,4,3. Tunggu.. 1-4-3.

1 untuk kata 'I'

4 untuk kata 'Love'

3 untuk kata 'You'

Begitukah maksudnya? Jadi, I Love You? Itu yang pernah Sungmin dengar soal bahasa slang. Ia tambah merasa bingung. Untuk apa I Love You ini?

TUK..

Sebuah gumpalan kertas lagi mengenai kepalanya. Ia membukanya dan membacanya..

_"Hei...aku tetanggamu. Maaf membuang sampah di halaman rumahmu. Kekekeke~"_

Alis itu bertaut. Diikuti guratan-guratan halus di dahi. Menandakan kebingungan yang sangat pada Sungmin. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya. Belum mengerti apa yang di maksud semua ini.

TUK..

_"Pabo! Kau belum mengerti 1-4-3 itu apa? Begini saja 4-8-6.."_

Tetap saja, Sungmin masih bingung. Sampai-sampai pelaku pembuang sampai di halamannya muncul dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!"

Suara bass yang sering Sungmin dengar. Suara yang membuatnya candu. Suara yang menjadi lullaby tiap malam. Suara yang Sungmin sukai. Suara yang ingin hanya dia yang mendengar.

"K-Kyu? Kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

Kyuhun memberanikan diri untuk muncul. Memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Perasaannya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dan kali ini dia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya. Biarlah jika dirinya menerima sebuah penolakan. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang semakin bergemuruh saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata indah itu. Menahan malu karena baru mengatakannya saat ini. Ia menyesal dan lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali

Sungmin menatap dalam mata itu. Sungguh! Ia terbius dengan mata itu. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mata itu menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Bukan lagi melalui jendela seperti biasanya. Mata yang saat ini menyiratkan suatu hal yang tak tertahankan. Jantungnya berpacu saat tangan itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Min...Aku memang pecundang tidak mengatakan ini dari dulu. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Maaf, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan saat ini kau punya kekasih. Maafkan aku karena aku masih jatuh cinta padamu..."

Perlahan, genggaman itu mengendur. Ada rasa ketidakrelaan saat tangan itu tak ia rasakan kehangatannya. Dan dirinya sangat bahagia saat ini. Hingga pelupuk matanya tak dapat membendung air mata yang ingin meleleh sejak tadi.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf! Aku hanya bahagia. Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Aku memang mempunyai kekasih. Tapi, itu karena aku lelah menunggumu.."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Dan sekarang kau sudah punya pengganti diriku."

Dengan gontai, Kyuhyun berjalan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Membiarkan rasa sakit menjalar di dadanya. Dan sebuah tekanan hangat di punggungnya membuat dirinya terdiam. Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang. Dan dia membisikkan sesuatu

"Kyu... Tak bisakah kita mulai ini? Memulai kisah cinta yang baru? Aku menunggu untuk ini tapi apa hanya berakhir seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun berbalik. Mengecup lembut daging kenyal berbentuk 'M' milik Sungmn. Merasakan sensasi bagaimana rasanya mencium orang yang dicintai. Rasanya seperti melayang di angkasa. Seperti mimpi. Dan Kyuhyun begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia dan tak bisa tergambarkan. Begitupun Sungmin. Ini seperti jawaban atas apa yang di tunggunya.

"Aku akan memulai ini. Jangan menolak, karena aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku.."

"Yes, i do Cho Kyuhyun.."

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

RnR please?


End file.
